Clouded Past
by SonikkuGal
Summary: 23 years later and the world is finally at peace. With Eggman's mysterious death, there seemed to be no worries for the people and Mobians of Earth. What they remain unaware of are the dangers that are slowly coming forth right before their eyes.


Part 1

The night sky was full of stars and a beautiful sight over the city of Station Square. A small amount of people walked the streets but many cars seemed to keep the scene very much alive. The lights from the buildings all around had the city lit to the point where it could probably be seen from space.

Atop one of those buildings was a young blue hedgehog, about the age of eight, watching down on the busy streets. He wore a black sleeveless vest and black boots that went to his knees. He took his gloved hand and stroked his quills back, a few strands hanging in front of his emerald green eyes. "...It's time." With a smirk, he leapt off of the building and rolled into a ball as he plummeted toward the ground yet instead of meeting with the ground, he came out from his previous form and took hold of a pole coming out from the wall that hung just above a window. The hedgehog pulled himself up onto the pole and hopped into the window quickly. He was nothing but a blur as he continued deeper into the building.

Where he was, it seemed full of security. Men wearing G.U.N uniforms marched throughout the halls but he went unnoticed as he sped through quickly. It only took him a few minutes to reach a big bolted door at the end of a hall painted a royal red. He went up to the door and began to toggle the knob until it slowly slid open. With haste, he ran into the office-looking room and closed the door behind him. A small volt sat on a desk on the opposite side of the room beside a computer. He walked over to it and played with the combination lock before hearing a slight clicking noise. The young one pulled the door of it open and stared at the glowing red emerald inside. "There you are."

"We know you're in there! Come out with your hands up or we'll come in!" The many sounds of footsteps came to the outside of the door. "We'll give you to the count of five!"

"Heh...Clearly you don't understand who you're dealin' with", he whispered to himself as he snatched the emerald up and shoved it into his vest pocket, turning toward the door.

"One!" He clenched his fists at his side as they were engulfed in a bright blue glow. "Two!" The hedgehog faced his right palm at the door. "Three!" Smirking, the glowing energy surrounding his hand floated in front of his hand and formed into a ball. "Four!"

"...Five." He said the last count himself as the ball of energy shot at the door and made contact, blowing it outward and sending the soldiers outside of it flying back yet left them unharmed but unconscious. He exited the room with the strange glow around his hands subsiding and walked past them with ease back to the window he had first entered through. "This was too easy." With a sigh, he leapt out through the window and vanished without a trace...

The next day...

"So you guys are telling me a kid broke in here and stole the emerald?!" It was mid day and the police had filled the robbed building, searching for any clues but with no luck. A police chief stood before three G.U.N. soldiers with nothing but rage in his eyes. From the looks of his uniform, he was high rank and appeared to have many years of experience. "You incompetent fools! Do you have any idea what this could mean?!"

"Relax, chief. It wasn't their fault." They all turned to look at the one who had spoken and a two-tailed fox was approaching them with hands behind his back. He looked to be in his late 20's and wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans, red and white sneakers on both feet. His deep blue eyes blinked a few times. "It was my fault for not warning them when I knew this would happen."

"You knew", the police chief gasped.

He nodded as he pulled a video tape from behind his back and waved it back and forth in front of him. "Yeah. The same thief has hit three other places as well and for the same reason: To get a Chaos Emerald."

The chief grunted. "But who is the one doing all this?!"

"I have a good clue who...but my evidence isn't solid so I can't go blaming anyone just yet." The fox tossed the tape up and down in his hand. "Chief, I need you to do me a favor and lend me a few things. I have an idea how to catch the thief."

"Certainly, Miles. We'll lend you whatever you need. Anything for the best in the force." He looked to a few cops who were taking part in a conversation. "You two! I want you to take Miles back to the station and give him whatever he asks for!"

"Yes, sir!" They saluted him before following the fox down the hall with guns ready.

He sighed, crossing his arms. "I just hope my theory is wrong but with my luck...I'm probably right."

End of Part 1


End file.
